Mea
Mea is a creature whose biology is similiar to that of Zeus One. She is a character who has only featured in the Non-Canon, and unfinished, The Vanishing installment of the OM&T series. Apperance, and Personality Mea has dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a small frame. She mostly wears clothing with the colors; black, purple, or white. She is for the most part, a solem character who has touble feeling empathy. She seems to have little experience in the art of communication, yet possesses a somewhat refined vocabulary. She can be a cold calculating individual, fully willing to sacrifice others, should survival be a matter of concern, or if the oppurtunity to better her situaion duirng chaotic circumstances presents its self. The Vanishing Mea is the first to get out of her bunk in the cell that includes Ushio Tenma, and Neasa Kitsuagan. She observes the others, before feeling the room in general. She can tell it is a cell. After a brief conversation Mea, and the announcment of Mr. Grin about them being prisionsers of war, Mea comes to theorize that she, and the others, are being held as hosteges by a terrorist group. It's revealed in her thoughts that she believes the Order is still incontrol, and that all three of them are being brain washed by a group seeking to turn them against the Order. When one of the captors, Dan, arrives to collect her she decides the best way to descover what is truely going on is to put up no resistance, she also rationalizes that if this is indeed not the first time she has been escorted out of the cell, as she theorizes, that they are already prepared for what ever resistance she would have put forth. However, she quickly turns opportunist when Ushio rans past her, and Jerimiah while Dan was distracted by Neasa. Having eviscerated a vein in Jerimiah's neck she unwittingly cut the corde to the key that opens the cells. Believing the key to be to the main entrance of the prision she uses an extension of her flesh to 'swallow the key' which she plans to use it in her escape. Fleeing she was contacted by the madness, and drawn to his cell, she seemed to have some connection to the being. -Story plot incomplete, Mea was last targeted by Salvia who planned to possess her. Talk soon raged on the OOC about what might happen. Speculation ranging from Salvia easily taking her over, to the two characters becoming merged.- Relationships Neasa Kitsuagan - Mea believes she is irrational, and impulsive. Ushio Tenma - Mea feels she has her facts wrong as the result of mind alteration by the captors. Mea finds her less irrational, but still in the same category of idiocy as the one called Neasa. That category being 'impulsive'. Powers, and Weakness Creeping Flesh - Mea has demonstrated the ability to spread her organic mesh over a surface for the purpose of feeding. She appears to be able to use a variation of this power for the purpose of striking at, and absorbing, objects, or prey. In the most recent case, the Golden Key. Durable Shell - The exterior of the homunculus is much like an exo-skeleton of an insect, holding the creature to a set form. This make injuring her difficult, but not impossible. Healing Factor - Being a shell housing organic mesh allows her to repair exterior damage with relative ease, also due to this her body lacks any truely vital organs. Scissor Hands - Mea can manipulate her outer shell to form deadly spikes, much like knives, or quills. Thus far she has only used this in the area of her hands. This power was demonstrated when she eviscerated a vein in Jerimiah's neck. Concept Mea's original concept can be seen in the character Application for her involvement in The Vanishing; Character Name: Mea Alias Optional: Myself, Her Age: Chronologically 4, appears 17 Gender: Identifies as Female Species: Homunculus Appearance: Dark Hair, Pale Skinned, Blue Eyes, and small frame. Personality: Solemn, personality may develop in course of RP. Powers: Durable Shell, Healing Factor, Scissor Hands (Shell can be manipulated into spiked appendages coming forth from her hands). Origin of Powers Optional: Experimentation Drawbacks: Trouble with Empathy, if exposed to evidence that she is not this person, and hit with the cold hard truth that she is merely the substance that consumed her, she will begin to further loose sense of identity. Bio: Mea, as she has come to call her self, was once a young girl near to death. Unable to see, unable to breath, unable to talk, darkness was all she could see, unable to walk, unable to feel. She was injected with what should have rebuilt her, only for this to be the result. A body, lacking a soul, full of memories of people she can not name, has never seen. She knows not her name. The madness that struck her during 'birth' has only left her with a mixture of desires. For the killings, and the chase against her only made her feel alive. Feeling alive is important to her, and to this endeavor, she is hindered. She seeks to be 'reunited' with 'her soul'. To be whole again, believing her self to be this person she has replaced. Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Homonculus Category:Non-Canon Character Category:Constructs